Taking Stock
by angie9281
Summary: Everyone needs a breather away from their past troubles and turmoil and certainly Sookie and especially Eric are no exception. following the events of In a Heartbeat, the two reconnect with their family and friends that have come to embrace the couple and come together to find that as different as they all are, togetherness finds common ground.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: I wanted to take things slower in this story, for a bit of a breather and was going for something sweet and cute. Hopefully I didn't overdo it, o try to balance my stories with action and everything else to not be a one note author. I hope you enjoy and after this story, I have a wacky and funny one coming, one that literally came to me in a dream lol. Thank you for all the support! And if you want me to read and review your stories, please let me no and I will be happy to do so!**_

 **PART ONE**

 **Chapter 1**

Her brother and his wife had decided a date night was way overdue and as such, he had left his three year old son and five year old daughter with Sookie for the evening and had just picked the two kids up, leaving the house emptier and quieter than it had been over the past several hours. Considering the gated community she lived in, considering the security that had been installed in this supremely private area, Jason knew there was hardly anywhere safer to leave the kids. With a closet full of toys and other things that had since been put away, Sookie felt well prepared to care for the kids and yet, as she opened the closet and put the kids' toys away for the time being, more than one pang of sadness hit her. Thoughts of her daughter were never far from her mind and in the two months since she had left them to take over Faery, it was like something was missing in her life, a gaping hole. To say nothing of the depression she felt for how her significant other was. After being subjected to mental and physical abuse by a vengeful relative of one of their most dangerous enemies, he had not been the same. And losing their daughter to a new opportunity had certainly not helped. Loss had been coming around all too often in recent weeks though at least in the case of Aurora, it was not a permanent loss. Not like Jason's loss. The entire family's loss, actually

They had not seen much of each other in the days since Aurora had left to go to Faery, with her having to need to train and learn and unfortunately, all she had gotten from her was a single letter informing them it would still be some time before she could either come here to visit or that she would welcome their visit. Instead of taking his stress and feelings out on those that Pam and Willa had managed to find in the bar trying to plot against them in one way or another, he had instead thrown himself in working longer hours at the bar and keeping an eye on things himself. No one would be as brazen as to try something under his nose and the stories being spread of people disappearing that had threatened the Viking and his family….stories that were true…well, they had certainly stopped any further chatter, any further planning. Ghoulish trophies of bloodied clothing of the victims were put on the website of the bar and even a couple of the articles of clothing bloodied were on display in the bar itself with a disclaimer, a warning to any who tried, dared trying anything funny against the family behind the bar.

It was a hollow thing for him, sitting here on his throne as his family and Ginger pitched in to keep the place running. As it was, there was offers coming in to franchise the bar, which had become hotter than hot and had waiting lists to get into it now. No doubt his legend had grown over the past weeks, as much as was revealed, anyway. All that the public knew was that he was a ancient Viking vampire and that to mess with him and his own, well, it would likely be the last thing they would do. His private life was somehow concealed and so they knew nothing of the wife, the daughter, or the relationship he had with those working at the bar. It had been something of a shock when Sookie had agreed to moonlight at Fangtasia on occasion, as even with all the changes in her life and the changes she herself had undergone, he had thought she would prefer to stay away form a place he knew had given her trepidations. Fears. That he himself had once been forced to forcibly drink from her in an attempt to save himself, her and their friends from the wrath, the greed of the fairy blood obsessed Russell Edgington. He had regretted hiving to use her in order to avenge his family, to save them all but it wound up being one of the smartest things he could have done. Well, actually, killing the crazed vamp then and there would have been wisest. But hindsight was not going to be of any use, not all these years later. Still, there was a regret he had and would always have, for having put her through that, though he had tried to make the experience as comfortable as he could, all the while trying not to reveal he had cared for her at the time.

It had taken convincing to get him to return to some form of normalcy and though Sookie wasn't entirely comfortable with him being on display-she hadn't cared before, back when they had been acquaintances, or friends-but now that they were together, the idea, the sight of seeing desperate fang bangers throwing themselves at him…well, she was glad that Pam was always around to help thin the herd and though some one may get the occasional glamouring job done on them, no blood was ever spilled and she was grateful for that at least. She knew he was loyal to her and only her. And as she watched him rise from his post, her gaze drifted from the bar where she was slinging drinks to his eyes and there was that wordless conversation between them that led her to have Ginger and Pam take over whilst she could join him in the office.

 **Chapter 2**

It was still weird for her working here and thought she retained her job at Bellefleurs, she had taken time off of there for the time being so as to spend more time with her family. Tomorrow night, she had planned to return to Bellefleurs, not as a employee for as a hostess. A hostess for a gathering that she hoped and prayed could help speed along the healing process for herself and her husband, knowing how hard it had been to say goodbye to their daughter, who had gone off to learn the workings on ruling Faery, with the death of Niall. He had wanted to throne to stay in the family and having literally grown up fast, the innate nature of being a warrior engrained in her considering who her parents were Aurora had, according to the one letter they had gotten from her, taken to things like a duck to water. But unfortunately, was still tied up in learning and honing her skills. The plans that Sookie had made had been in the works for several days now and though it had been a couple of months since they had last seen Aurora, she knew he was still smarting, not only from her departure but by the whammy put upon him by a vengeful witch. Though he had gotten some of his spark back and was at least working at the bar again, Sookie and the others-Pam and Willa especially-had noticed that he was still off, damaged more than they ever could have imagined.

"Things set for tomorrow night?" Sookie asked Pam as she rounded the bar after making a quick pass around the club, making sure everyone was behaving.

"I don't see why we have to go to that redneck bar when we could have done this thing here…or even at one of our houses." Pam said, rolling her eyes, thought there was a trace of amusement on her face.

"My brother is picky about where to go to partied and going here for a party is out….what with his kids and all. Besides, Bridgette, his wife is still getting used to all of this, what with having family members that aren't exactly human,"

"Well…..I suppose it's better than Chuck E Cheese." Pam replied. "And I do look forward to seeing that lovely Lafayette again, it has been too long, hasn't it?"

Sookie cringed, knowing the complicated past her friend had with the vampires. But she also knew he had been able to accept them as part of her life now and could certainly hold his own against them. Not that there was any bad blood between them. Lafayette had even told Sookie not long ago he was wiling to leave the past in the past and would certainly rather be friends with Sookie's vamp family rather than enemies. And so there was a truce that existed. And yet, Sookie was nervous about the two worlds colliding for the first time since the wedding. Their time together had been so far between that she feared the worse, though all had promised that the bad blood was in fact gone. Arlene was actually excited to help plan this celebration and Jason felt at peace with his sister, her choices. In fact, he was thankful to have such a powerhouse family now and knew that no harm would befall the two remaining children One of the twin girls he had had, Hailey, had been lost in a freak accident. An accident had come out of the blue, and try as he might to pull into the skid, to keep the truck from meeting the minivan, Jason had failed and the impact had left one of the five year old twin girls dead and the lone boy, just about to turn 3, bruised but had made a speedy recovery thanks to a little blood from Willa, who had wanted desperately to do something to help when hearing of the tragedy and a thankful and grateful Jason and Bridget had allowed it.

"How is your brother holding up? I mean….losing her must have been…I mean, thank goodness they still have Harper and Brock…..but I know losing Hailey….well, I was just glad to be able to help out….will they be there tonight?" Willa had come over as she stole a quick glance to the now empty throne on the dais. "He Hasn't handled that loss great either…not that he would admit it."

"Its been a hard couple of months to be sure….but we always seem to come out of things stronger than ever and I am hoping that she cam make an appearance tonight. It would be good for him, for all of us. He really adored Hailey though. He had that special bond with her….not that he hadn't with Jason's other kids but…..I mean, he did offer to turn her but what my brother and Bridget would do with a eternally young child with fangs? Besides, she had been killed on impact." Sookie said as she turned to start washing some glasses. Unlike her kin, she had elected not to dress in the typical leather, sexy attire that was the norm for the workers at the club and had settled for a pair of dark blue jeans, feminine yet tough looking ankle high boots and a pale fuschia tank top. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail and she projected a soft and yet tough exterior. "DO you guys mind closing up while I have a word with him? Just about last call anyway…."

Pam nodded and put two fingers in her mouth, whistling loud enough to wake the dead. "Last call, people, closing' in ten minutes. don't make me throw y'all out literally. I am wearing my good leather tonight." she had sped up onto the dais and displayed her leather bustier and pants for all to see and it was clear she was not one to be messed with. A few patrons rushed to the bar for a last drink, but most of the people, not wanting to risk her ire, flocked out of the bar. Leaving her kin to clean up and seeing Ginger follow orders surprisingly well, being tasked to sweep up and mop, Sookie headed to the office where so much had happened, both good and bad. Knocking on the closed door she heard a voice reply and it was only after calming her nerves and taking a deep breath was she able to enter.

 **Chapter 3**

"Hey." she said as she let herself into the office, feeling the somber mood in the air, that melancholy that she shared, especially since the loss of one of her nieces. "Are you about ready to get out of here? Dawn isn't far from now and after fending off the groping hands all night, I think I have had enough."

He shot from his seat and glared at her. "You were supposed to be watched over by the others. Who was it that laid their hands on you?"

"No worries, I took care of them. I always wanted to practice a little more of my magic….I may not have inherited glamouring when I became a hybrid, but I have learned quickly I have my own special magic that is comparable. The last I saw of the guys, they were leaving the bar, having willingly left me in the care of their pants. And having forgotten they have such poor manners." she grinned wickedly and felt a little relief when she saw a rare smirk cross his face.

"More generous than I would have been, though I admire your creativity." Eric said with that characteristic smirk that made her exasperated, but in a good way. Though in the beginning, when they had first met, it had infuriated her.

Grinning, she let her smile fade as she hugged herself to him. "Are you….I mean, I always worry even though you tell me not to. The nightmares….they aren't coming back are they?"

"Not about what you think….but instead….I see….her." he couldn't bear saying the name of the deceased twin. _Hailey._ "I never saw myself as a uncle before…and those kids…..I have always had a soft spot for kids, though I can't lie to you Sookie, back when I was first turned, over the years as I lost my humanity, I did take some young lives. To survive. But now….well, you know how I feel about kids."

"People-and vampires-can change for the better and you certainly have. I don't think about the bad things you've done and I am certainly no angel myself. You have rubbed off on me and I you. Balance, I guess…but it was sweet of you to pay for the funeral, the casket…..the flowers flown in from Europe? I mean….wow." Sookie sighed as she remembered the recent funeral for poor little Hailey. "But we are thankful we still have Brock and Harper…its like we will always see Hailey though, through her twin. Its comforting, in a weird way I guess."

"I suppose so…..and in a weird way, it brought your brother and I even closer together….funny to think I found a drinking buddy in him….he handles his liquor quite well and I tell him that were I still able to imbibe alcohol, I surely would drink him under the table."

They shared a laugh and talked about how they hoped the next evening would go, hoping for the best and preparing for whatever could happen, though the list of possibilities on that front was endless.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 4**

The next night, they arrived in their casual wear and the party was in full swing, drinks were flowing and the music was loud and pumping. Booths and the bar were filled only by those nearest and dearest to them and there were so many conversations going on. At the rear of the bar, sitting with Hoyt and Jessica, was Jason and Bridget, along with the kids in booster seats Harper and Brock looked happy as clams as they colored in their coloring books and the toy trucks that were managing to not knock into any of the condiments on the table. Three year old Brock and now fire year old Harper looked blissful as they played, clearly not fully comprehending the recent loss of their sibling. Looking up from his menu, Jason had been facing the entrance and saw his sister and brother in law approaching the table. He smiled at them and yet there was that sadness still in them, the loss of his daughter very much a fresh wound. Still, he looked glad to see them and greeted them along with the rest of their group.

"Hey there Jason." Sookie said and greeted the rest of the table. "Hoyt, you and Jess look relaxed…."

"Took a belated honeymoon to New Zealand. She always wanted to see the outback…." he replied as he put a arm around the redhead to his right. "How have things been with you two?" he nodded toward Sookie and her significant other, knowing full well the troubles that they had experienced.

"Rough…to be honest. But it seems a get together may be just what I need…what we all need after everything." she replied as she watched the happy faces of her niece and nephew, both of which had stopped what they were doing and saw the newcomers, their faces lighting up with glee. Brock and Harper scooted out of their seats, their parents allowing them clear passage to greet their aunt and uncle. Both took to hugging their aunt first and at first, he had been uncomfortable with dealing with such little ones, having never had the chance to help much with his infant sister when he was human-memories of her brutal murder still haunted him-but now? He relished the fact he was a part of their lives and knelt down to scoop them up, in in each leather clad arm.

"Hello there teacup niece and nephew." he said, winking at them and hugging them tight, there was still that fear he had about holding them, fearing he would inadvertently break them like they were nothing but brittle china. The truth was, compared to him and his strength, they were.

"Can we go for a ride? Please?" five year old Harper asked, her brownish blonde hair flowing all over the place and she brushed it aside from her rosy cheeked face. Imploring brown eyes looked up anxiously into Eric's eyes and it was that look that he found himself so vulnerable to and also, the pain of knowing that there was once, not long ago, a match to this one. Hailey.

"We just got here and need to go see everyone and I promise, we will go out later…..if it's ok with your mom and dad." he replied as he turned the kids in his arms to give their parents pleading looks. Apparently none was immune to the cuteness of the children and Jason and Bridgette laughed gently.

"So long as you keep them in this zip code. In this state and most importantly in this country." Bridgette said, looking at the Viking sternly, though a hint of a smile was on her face. "The last time you took off with them you took them to-"

"Everyone should be able to see the Northern lights and they were well bundled up and I brought them back in once piece, did I not? Can't help it the best seats in the house are in my homeland." Eric replied with a mischievous smirk as he put the two down.

"Incorrigible…..and I married him." Sookie said as she rolled her eyes sarcastically and with a few more moments of chit chat, the two sauntered around the room, mingling and greeting the other guests and it was nice that they all seemed to accept her as she now was, not just because of who she was married to but because of what she was. She had wanted to be honest with her friends and had revealed her physical changes to her friends and family, knowing that she and her other half could always make them forget what they knew. But the people were accepting and Arlene, the hostess of the party came over to them, Keith in tow. To think the formerly bigoted redhead could find happiness after Terry with a vamp…..but they too had found wedded bliss in the past months and were happy. Keith had treated her like a queen and was all to eager to help run the bar.

"Sookie! You look cute as a button, as usual…..and hello there handsome." Arlene's fear of the Viking had gone down considerable, her attitude towards him softening after the way he had handled the funeral for little Hailey and the fact he had shown such deep emotion on the day of the funeral….well Arlene admitted to Sookie later that she perhaps was wrong about him after all.

 **Chapter 5**

"Thanks…..you look good too. Both of you….this was a good idea to do and for you to close the bar to have this happen…" Sookie looked around the room as she saw Andy and Holly, also happily married, Lafayette and James, also looking happy together. Things were funny sometimes in the way they worked out and in her case, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world even with all the terrible things she had experienced and had been forced to do. And the horrible things she had done to others willingly. She and Arlene left the men to talk for some time and it was over the next hour, she was able to reconnect with the friends she had barely had the chance to mingle with, what with everything had happened. Everyone had known about Aurora but not about her ascension to the throne of Faery, something that certainly impressed everyone that learned this information. Seeing Eric mingling with the rest of the crowd, gravitating to where Pam and Willa were, seemingly enjoying themselves too, she went outside for a moment, slipping through the back door of her workplace. Well, one of her workplaces. Sitting out on the back patio recently put in, she silently thanked whoever was listening for the way things were going now, praying for the long lost loved ones, including her grandmother and little Hailey to be cared for and watched over. Returning to the cacophony inside, she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw her man shaking hands with none other than Lafayette, looking as if they had closed a deal. Knowing the past that the two of them shared, she winced at what could have possibly gone on between the two of them and she asked him as much as she met him in the middle of the room.

"Relax, Sookie you know he and I are on good terms now… apparently he has been working on come up with his own kind of side project, a wine. And apparently it is getting rave reviews and so I agreed to carry it in my bar." producing a glass of it, he held it out to Sookie. "It smells good but I can't taste it and you have excellent taste, judging by your husband."

She rolled her eyes as she sipped the dark purple substance and it was a strange one, fizzy and sweet and a slight bite to it. And yet, it worked and was the best drink she ever had had. "Leave it to you to make a business deal at a party….but this is fabulous."

"He calls it Cheeky Monkey wine. I may work on the name with him if he seriously wants to expand further than the bar here and mine….but clearly, the people here are enjoying it. He said he has already gone through the ten bottles he brought along…you people certainly enjoy drinking…."

"On special occasions especially." she joked. "It is….good to see you getting along with everyone. It really is. But tell me the truth…are you glad you came or are you here only out of obligation to me?" she asked him in a hushed tone of voice, knowing he was struggling with many things as of late.

He looked around the room, looking almost thoughtful. Pensive. "I….do not regret coming here. To think I looked down on most of these people and now they are either family or as good as…..rest assured that there is not a single person in this room I would mean any harm." he replied, choosing his words carefully. "I had hoped she would show, I really did. You sent word to her, right?"

"Yeah. She did." a voice called from the entrance of the bar and flanked as always by two guards-tonight wearing normal civilian attire-the guards of the new queen of Faery approached her parents, Cassia and Craig not taking their eyes off their charge. There was a moment of disbelief and now, they felt, the party could truly begin.

 **Epilogue**

The evening was an enjoyable one, to be sure and in between mingling and catching up with Aurora and introducing the new her to the gathering, the couple were actually having a good time. True to his word, Eric had in fact taken Jason's kids for a flight and the fretful parents were grateful as they sat on the patio, enjoying beers as he landed without a sound, the two actually nestled in his arms, fast asleep. And stained with what smelled like ice cream.

"What a talent you have, to load them up with sugar and come back with them fast asleep….unless you put the whammy on them….." Bridgette said slowly as the vampire helped load the kids into the back seat of Jason's SUV. "You put Marry Poppins to shame." she said as Jason closed the door and the two repapered to leave, not without saying goodbye to Sookie was well.

"Did you have a nice time?" Sookie asked as she accepted a hug from her brother, the music, the party still going in the background as Aurora and Eric spoke with Bridget, laughter coming from them all, much to the relief and gratitude of Sookie.

He held her tight as he nodded. "Sook, I needed a good night….it's been….so hard losing her….and you two…you've been wonderful to us. And the kids. I have never seen them take to anyone as they have him. Its bizarre. Knowing what o know about him, seeing what I have seen him do. Good and bad stuff." Jason replied.

"We are all capable of good and bad and neither of us have been perfect. He likes having a big family. He had his human family for such a relatively short time. That night….he lost so much. And he…well, you know everything we went through with Annalina…..he went through such torture and madness. I think spending time with all of us and especially the kids, it helps him greatly." Sookie replied as she watched the gallant Viking open the passenger car door for Bridgette, he and Aurora then coming over to join them.

"Nice to see you Jason. It was a good party." Aurora said to her uncle. It was strange for her to look no older than he and yet, he was her uncle. Strangeness was no stranger to this family, that was for certain. "The kids are adorable and I wanted….I wanted to do something for you since I wasn't able to be at the funeral. Queenly duties and all that…" she pulled something out of her jeans pocket and handed it to him and he took it, disbelief on his face. It was forged of crystal and shone in the night, not because of the moon overhead, but because of the glow coming from within. Subtle and yet more than enough to be a thing of beauty. It was golf ball sized sculpture of Hailey, in a slumbering pose and carved angel wings coming out of her back. A sleeping angel, as it were.

"Wow….I mean….wow…." Jason was at a loss for words but the tears in his eyes were enough. He thanked Aurora profusely as he bade them goodnight, entering the vehicle where he showed the gift to Bridgette, who looked from the piece to the face of Aurora, tears clearly visible in her eyes and there was gratitude and sadness there. With a shaking wave, Bridgette buckled up and clutched the gift and the family drove off into the night, leaving the three alone.

"It's been one of the best nights I have had in some time." aurora said as she caught a look from her guards who looked at her meaningfully. "But I have to be getting back. They are training me like crazy and I have a lot to learn." she went to hug her parents and before vanishing though a porthole, made them promise to visit soon. And then she and the two guards were gone and strolling to the nearby pond, they sat on a log as they heard the party grow slightly dimmer thanks to the canopy of the weeping willows they had entered.

No words needed to be said as they held hands and looked out at the twinkling of the water's surface, under the stars and the moon that sparkled overhead. This evening had certainly been a cathartic one. A night of reflection, of socializing. Of love.

 **THE END**


End file.
